


Teams STRQ and LGOO

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I started doing this for my tumblr blog, I swear I’m doing normal things, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: Summer Rose is the summer maiden. She’s the only one that knows about it. Until she attends Beacon Academy and tells one of her future teammates about it. She also has a mission from one of her family members.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s), Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 2





	1. Mission to Beacon

The maidens. Four young women that are hosts to magical powers derived from Ozma and whose powers are connected to and named after the four seasons. Summer, fall, spring, and winter. Their powers are passed down through a couple reasons. One of them being through the person who was in their thoughts last. That’s how a miss Summer Rose gained the powers of the summer maiden.

The previous summer maiden had been a middle aged woman by the name of Fleur. Fleur Rose, her aunt. Fleur’s semblance had been Siren Song, which would distract someone that she targeted when they heard her sing. Long enough for them to be brought in by hunters, huntresses, or the police. She had raised Summer after her parents had passed, since she’d been close with her brother Onyx. When it was Fleur’s time, Sunmer was right there at her side. Which is also when Fleur told her about the maidens and to search for a man by the name of Oakley. He would help her with the powers. That and someone to help her with the power of silver eyes, that of which Summer has inherited from her mother Auburn. Afterwards she found a new power coursing through her. This must be what her aunt had been talking about. Another thing she spoke of before passing was that a maiden’s power could only be passed to whichever female was in her mind last. If it were a male, the power would pass to some random female.

Donning her white cape, Summer pulled the hood over her head and marched to the point of pick up for Beacon Academy. There the blimp would take any Beacon acceptees to the school and train then to be huntsmen and huntresses. On her hip is Panda, a bo staff she designed herself. She’s on a mission to find Ozpin and have him help her with her maiden powers. When she approached, she noticed a male with black hair spiked back. Is he here to train to be a huntsman like she was to be a huntress? He certainly seems young enough to be able to. His hands were in the front pockets of his pants and he slouched a bit. She was about to get closer to him when a female with the same black hair as him, if a bit darker, approached him. From this angle she could see the other female has red eyes. He looked at her and Summer noticed he also has red eyes. Are they siblings? She’d have to ask later.

The blimp touched down, letting any and all future Beacon students on. The duo climbed on and Summer scampered after just so she could make it aboard on time. Once everyone was on, it took off into the air and on its way to the academy. Silver eyes look around the blimp, taking it all in. She’s not very good in making friends, as evident by how she hadn’t approached the duo she spotted earlier. Summer was hoping to be their friends and get to know them. They seemed interesting. And yes, they did watch the introductory video that was played. Someone approaches from in front. She stopped to look at them. Tan skin, deep blue eyes, short light blue hair with a braid over it, white t-shirt with poofy sleeves, short blue skirt, blue sneakers, and black bracelets with gray studs on them. This person appeared to be female. Who are they? What’s their weapon? Where is their weapon?

“Hi there,” the other greeted. “What’s your name?” “Summer Rose,” Summer said and removed her hood to reveal the rest of her head. “What about you?” “Ocean Sapphire.” A smile crossed Summer’s face. Is she friend? “Nice to meet you, Ocean.” “You, too, Summer.” “Quick question, do you know who those two are?” Summer indicated the black haired duo from before. Ocean looked at them and tilted her head. “Can’t day that I do. Do you?” “That’s why I asked.” There’s a moment of silence. “Oh.” For the rest of the ride to Beacon, Summer and Ocean stayed with each other and talked. Blue and silver eyes look out the window as they watch Beacon getting closer. “This is it,” Summer said. “There’s no turning back now.” There was a nod from Ocean. “We’re becoming huntresses.” They walked into the main room when the blimp landed and others joined them.

“Welcome, students,” a distinct male voice called out to the group. Multiple sets of eyes look to the front to see a tan male standing there wearing a chestnut and dark green outfit. His hair is brown and his eyes bright green. “I am Professor Oakley, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.” That’s him. That’s the guy Aunt Fleur told Summer to look for. When the time was right, she was going to talk to Oakley and get him to help her. Whether he wanted to or not. Someone had to help her with her maiden powers. After explaining some things, he brought a silver haired and brown eyed child. Huh? A child? They seemed to be eleven years old. Why is a child here? Oh... his name is Ozpin. Wait... he’s being trained this young to be headmaster because he wanted to run Beacon? Why would someone do that?

The next day the first years met on the cliff overlooking Emerald Forest. Standing in front of them is Oakley, Ozpin, and one of the teachers. They’d let Ozpin come up with this and explain it. The first years were to retrieve a relic from the ruins and bring it back with the first person they laid eyes on. This person would be their partner for the next four years. Along with two others, they would be a team for the duration of their stay at Beacon. _Ok, seemed simple enough_ , Summer thought. And they were going to work on their landing strategy. Ooo, this is going to be fun. Some students were confused by this until they were launched one by one from the cliff side. Summer cheered as she was launched, smiling brightly as she flew through the air. When she noticed the was getting close to a tree, she pulled Panda from her hip and chucked it at the tree. Hands gripped the bo staff and she shimmied closer to the tree so she could climb onto the nearby branch. She pulled Oanda from the tree when she was on it. Ok, now time to find a partner and the ruins. Hopefully she could get Ocean on her team. Or one of the two red eyed people she saw when waiting for the blimp the day before. Jumping from branch to branch, she made her way through the forest. Something caught her eye down on the ground. A blond male fighting a Creep. Didn’t seem like he was winning so far. She saw that his weapon was the golden yellow gauntlets around his wrists that was firing shots at the Grimm. Smirking, Summer jumped down to join in the fight.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked. A snort from blondie. “Go ahead, I could use the help,” he replied. Sure, he wasn’t Ocean nor one of the other two she wanted, but she’d be fine with having this guy as her partner for their school years. Summer held Panda in her hands and charged at the Creep, letting out a battle cry. She attacked anywhere she could in an attempt to take down the Grimm. Blondie did the same with both his gauntlets and his fists. As they were fighting, Summer couldn’t help but wonder what his semblance is. Hers is Trick or Treat, where she could create explosives using different explosive materials in one touch with the trick side. With the treat side, it depended on who it was she was talking to. Pausing a moment to catch her breath, Summer looked around. Damn, there wasn’t anything she could turn into an explosive. Time to use her fallback. “Blondie, our of the way!” She called out to her partner. “I have a name you know,” he called back. “It’s Taiyang.” “Taiyang get out of the way!” She screamed. “Jeez, alright, alright.” Taiyang approached her and gave her a look as he passed to stand behind her. Silver eyes close and she took a deep breath. Her eyes soon opened again and white flames spewed from her eyes. Taiyang raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? Oh, that’s a leaf storm attacking the Grimm. This caught Taiyang off guard and he backed up a bit. Is this her semblance? A leaf storm? Now she’s conjured a lightning storm to attack the Grimm. What’s with this girl? Ice soon froze the Grimm to the ground, where Summer charged in and used Panda to pierce it and made it disappear soon after. She looked back at Taiyang after using her maiden powers and the white flames around her eyes disappeared. “What was that?” He asked. “Your semblance?” She thought about it for a moment before answering. Could she trust him with her secret? “No, it was something different.”

When Oakley saw her using her maiden powers, he straightened almost immediately. The first thing that came out of his mouth was, “I don’t believe it.” Both Ozpin and the teacher look at him. “What is it?” The teacher asked. “We have a maiden in our midst,” Oakley replied. He wouldn’t go into further detail when Ozpin asked about it. Or even speak again after that. He just knew he’d have to talk to Summer Rose after teams were made. Sooner or later, the first duo made it back with their relic, followed by some others.

Summer and Taiyang took a while to get to the ruins, but that’s mainly because Taiyang had questions for her regarding her maiden powers and why she wanted to go to Beacon in the first place. So she told him it was her aunt Fleur that had passed on the power to her and told her to go find professor Oakley, so he could help her learn to use them. She’d also said to find someone to teach her to use the power of silver eyes. That one Taiyang was confused about and if Summer were honest, so was she. What made silver eyes so special, other than they were rare. Once they reached the ruins, they spotted two more duos there. One duo consisted of the black haired and red eyed duo Summer had seen multiple times before. And the other has her friend Ocean and someone else. Someone with purple eyes and long gray hair pulled in two pigtails, a lock of it loose and outlining the right side of her face. Summer immediately went to hug the blue haired female that hugged her back. Taiyang jokes in saying it seemed like they hadn’t seen each other in forever. Two sets of red eyes roll as the female picked up one of the horse chess pieces. That left the other horse or the queen. Which one were the two duos going to pick?

“I was hoping you’d be on my team, Ocean,” Summer said. “So was I, but it’s ok. We’ll see each other around the school." She’s certainly optimistic about this. Her partner picked up the queen. “Besides, weren’t you the one that wanted to know these two?” She asked and indicated the red eyed duo. Summer almost immediately covered Ocean’s mouth with one hand and lowered her hand with the other. “Sssshhhh.” The red eyed male seemed surprised at hearing this. She wanted to know them? Ocean giggled, a bright smile playing across her face. Taiyang chuckled and picked up the last chess piece. “Anyway, let’s get going guys. We have to get these back to Oakley.”

“Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen. You four retrieved the white knight. You will be known as team STRQ, with Summer as your leader.” So that was their names. Qrow and Raven Branwen. At least she knows their names now and that they’re siblings. Twins, she guessed. Since they both enrolled at the same time. The look in Oakley’s eyes when he looked at her said he wished to talk to her in private, so that’s what she’s going to do when this was all done.

“Liam Cannyn, Granite Orchestra, Ocean Sapphire, Oliver Strummand, you four retrieved the black queen. You will now be known as Team LGOO, with Liam as the leader.” Summer cheered for her friend. Ocean smiled and looked to Summer in the crowd. Sure, they were on different teams, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends.

At night time, when everyone else was getting ready for bed, Summer slopped her white cloak on. She was just about to leave the dorm room when someone asked, “Where are you going?” Jumping a bit, Summer looked to see Qrow standing there. “Oakley wanted to see me, so I’m going to his office,” she said. “And you weren’t going to tell us?” She paused a moment. “Because it’s a secret and only Taiyang knows what it’s about.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. I’m going with you.” Summer shook her head. “You wouldn’t understand what it’s about.” “Try me.” Silver eyes squint. “You’re not going to stay here, are you?” Qrow shook his head. “Nope.” A sigh from Summer. “Fine, but don’t expect this to be a normal meeting.” Qrow chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” And with that, Summer and Qrow made their way to Oakley’s office, where they saw Oakley and Ozpin waiting.


	2. Skirt

Qrow sat in stunned silence, alongside Ozpin. Maidens are real? Magic is real? Summer is the summer maiden? There’s no way. This has to be a dream. Red eyes of Qrow look a his bare forearm before he pinched it. Ow! Ok, this is real. Ozpin did the same and got the same result. Definitely real.

“How can you be sure this is real, sir?” Qrow asked Oakley. “During your quest to find the chess pieces, I saw Ms. Rose using not her semblance, but the maiden’s power when she was with Mr. Xiao Long,” Oakley said. “That was the secret I said only he knows.” Qrow looked at Summer to see silver eyes looking at him. “And that was part of the reason I came here, so Professor Oakley could help me use the power. That’s what my Aunt Fleur told me. And she mentioned my silver eyes, but that’s different.”

After a bit more talking, Summer and Qrow made their way back to their dorms. They met up with Taiyang, whom had been waiting outside the door for them. He figured Qrow found out about the maiden thing, so he didn’t bring it up. Raven is the last one to find out. Speaking of Raven, they found her asleep in a weird position on the bed she claimed as hers. Qrow rolled his eyes and explained that she always fell asleep in weird positions. He also told them that they’re twins and she’s older by a few minutes. Summer suggested that the three of them get sleep as well before going to the bathroom to get ready.

In the morning, Summer was the first one up. She’s ready for her first day of school. Then was Taiyang. Ocean had come over to talk to Summer before classes started for the day. Taiyang smirked, then whispered, “Hey, what if we pulled a prank on Qrow.” “What kind of prank?” Summer asked. “Getting him to wear a skirt.” Both Ocean and Summer’s eyes gleamed with interest. “Yeah, but how? And who’s skirt would we switch his pants with?” “I will,” Ocean offered. “I think it’s be hilarious. “Alright then.” Qrow rolled out of bed to reveal a gray onesie with black birds on it. Taiyang chuckled as this while Summer cooed and Ocean smirked. Picking up the uniform, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the skirt. Looking over at the trio, he saw Ocean wearing pants.

“Before you ask, what you have is a kilt,” Taiyang said. Qrow shrugged and went to get changed. “I can’t believe he has onesie pajamas with birds on them,” Summer whispered. “That’s adorable!” “Don’t typically see guys wearing onesies,” Taiyang added. “You clearly haven’t seen my brothers,” Ocean said. “Or Oliver. He has a onesie with a hood apparently. Sleeps with the hood over his head.” Soon after, Qrow walked out in the uniform and skirt, tossing his onesie onto his bed. Taiyang and Ocean did their best not to bust out laughing right then and there. Summer snorted and smirked. This was funny to them and Qrow didn’t understand why. Raven was the last one to wake up and get ready. Then STRQ headed off to class with LGOO. Along the way Qrow did get compliments on his legs, mainly from fellow female students. This made Qrow smirk.

Their first class is Grimm studies with a Professor Sall and his teaching assistant, Peter Port. As soon as they saw Qrow walking in wearing a skirt, the two just stared at him. It wasn’t until Sall said something that Qrow realized that he’d been tricked by Summer, Taiyang, and Ocean, whom were all laughing.


End file.
